


Raising the Stakes

by Orithain



Series: Deal with the Devil [2]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: It's the morning after, and how will Vic, Mac, and the Director handle it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2002.

Victor woke up to an unfamiliar sensation, that of a warm body nestled next to his in bed. He lay motionless, eyes closed, trying to remember the events of the night before. As he did, he gradually realized that he was feeling not one but two bodies entangled with his own. At that, memory sparked and his eyes flew open to find that, yes, he was in fact in bed with his infuriating partner Mac Ramsey and, heaven help him, the Director.

"Susannah." The whisper escaped him involuntarily, and one of the forms held so lovingly in his arms stiffened.

"It would be best for all concerned, Mr. Mansfield," the Director began in her coolest tone, only to be interrupted.

"Vic. You're naked in my bed. As I said last night, I think that formality is rather inappropriate under the circumstances."

Vic could hear her teeth grind. " _Victor_ then. As I was saying, it would be best if you forget I even mentioned that name. I had hoped that you had already fallen asleep when I made my ill-advised admission."

Vic rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "But I hadn't and I won't, Suse. Give me one good reason why I should forget last night."

"Because you work for me," she snapped, biting back a gasp at the feeling of him over her again.

"Not a good reason," Vic responded, one thigh falling naturally between hers.

"I must..." she gasped softly, "maintain a position of authority." A faint moan escaped her. "You're not playing fair, Victor!"

Vic chuckled. "You're the one who taught me that it's better to play to win. And right now, I really want to win."

"Why? What's changed?" She squirmed deliciously, trying to free herself but only succeeding in arousing both of them more.

Vic kissed her, tongue stroking every bump and crevice in her mouth until her body softened beneath his. "You let me see the real you last night. I like that woman and want to see more of her."

She stiffened again. "Don't fool yourself, Victor. I'm exactly what I've appeared to be for the last several years."

Vic nodded. "I know that, but there's more to you than just 'the Director', or you wouldn't be here. Admit it, you liked not having to be in charge every second," he coaxed, nibbling lightly along her jaw.

She gasped and her nails dug into his shoulders. "Don't be... absurd," she gasped.

"It's okay to relax, Suse; what happens here is separate from everything else in our lives. Relax and let me love you," he coaxed, his voice pouring over her like warm honey.

She gasped when she felt herself rolled onto her side and Mac pressed up against her back, sandwiching her between the two tall men. She felt surrounded by them, protected, and oddly she liked the feeling. She hooked a leg over Mac's, opening herself to her lovers, her back arching as Mac slid inside her. His arm wrapped around her waist, his hand pressing lightly against her belly almost as if he could feel himself inside her. She moaned softly, meeting his thrusts, loving the feeling of fullness.

Vic watched for a little while, awed by the beauty of his lovers together, then slowly began mapping Susannah's body with his mouth and hands. He licked the straining tendons in her throat, nibbling gently as he went, then traced the deceptive fragility of her collarbone. His hands shaped her ribcage while he dragged the morning stubble of his jaw along the soft skin of her chest, leaving reddened streaks. He felt her quiver with arousal and rubbed one cheek over a pouting nipple, drawing a soft whimper from her. His tongue flicked out to soothe the irritated skin, then lapped at the rigid pebble of flesh. He sucked and nibbled for some time, enjoying her sounds of pleasure, then slowly continued down her body.

He settled at waist level, eyes riveted on Mac's cock working in and out of her. Unable to resist, he leaned forward slightly and let his tongue flick over the rigid shaft where it disappeared inside her. Deciding he liked the moans this produced from both of the others, he did it again. His lovers arched under his touch, legs parting slightly as they sought to open themselves to him.

Despite his enjoyment, this wasn't enough for Vic for long, and a wicked idea sparked in his mind. He rolled his lovers so that Mac was flat on his back with Susannah over him, then reached for the lube beside the bed. He coated two fingers thickly, then brushed the tip of one over Mac's anus again while the other man's legs parted ever wider. Finally, when Mac was moaning and squirming, he pressed forward, allowing one finger to sink into his lover to the knuckle. He stroked it in and out a few times, coating Mac's passage, then added the second.

When he was satisfied that Mac was ready for him, he rolled to his knees and settled himself between his lovers' legs, raising Mac's ass slightly, almost in his lap, and pressing inside. Luxuriant groans escaped both men, and the Director gasped as Mac shifted inside her. Once seated to the hilt inside his male lover, Vic reached forward, his hands curving around her hips, and drew her up until she was sitting astride Mac, her own arms looped around his neck for support.

Mac was totally unable to move, dependent on his lovers to pleasure him, and his hands fisted in the sheets. He groaned as Vic drove into him and the Director rode him, their bodies moving in sync as they kissed hungrily. Their torsos twisted slightly, giving him a good view of their mouths locked together, occasionally parting slightly to pant for air, their tongues continuing to play as they did.

"Christ," he breathed prayerfully, eyes fixed on the other two. "You're gorgeous together." The Director rotated her hips, wrenching a deep groan from the prone man, and he arched up as much as he could beneath her weight. The movement shifted Vic's cock inside him, making sparks go off throughout his body, and Mac's higher brain functions totally shut down.

Since his hands were the only part of him that was free, he put them to good use. One snaked over Susannah's hip to glide through the wet curls between her thighs, his dexterous thief's fingers moving unerringly to her clitoris. "Come for me, Di," he groaned, wanting to feel her rippling around him from the pleasure he gave her.

Vic chuckled. "I can see that you're going to be a pushy bottom, Mac. Good thing I like that in a lover... and the Director doesn't seem to have any complaints," he added with a smirk, brushing the long hair back from the panting woman's face to see the pleasure contorting it. "He's very good with his hands, isn't he?"

Privately, Vic considered it a miracle that he could string a coherent sentence together while buried balls deep inside Mac and watching the Director come apart as she rode Ramsey.

Mac was the first to come, a guttural howl signaling the start of his climax as the combined sensations of Vic inside him and the Director on him overwhelmed him. His body shuddered, driving upward into the trembling woman above him, and the sudden hard pressure of his hand on her clit and his cock inside her tumbled Susannah over the edge as well. Vic managed a few more shaky thrusts into Mac before the rippling, milking convulsions of the younger man's ass around him tore his climax from him as well, his mouth hungrily fastening onto the Director's.

Long moments later, the three of them lay in a tangled, sweaty heap on Vic's bed, practically purring with contentment. "Are you sure we have to go to work today?" Vic finally grumbled, chest still rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

The Director stiffened. "I told you--"

"I _know_ ," Vic interrupted, "this doesn't change anything at the Agency. But we're not _at_ the Agency right now, Suse; we're in our bed, and wheedling, even when we all know it's not going to do a damn bit of good, is allowed. Hell, it's fun!"

She relaxed again, pressing an apologetic kiss to his shoulder, fingers idly playing with Mac's curls as he lay with his head pillowed on her chest.

"Wait a minute! 'Suse'?" Mac demanded, head popping up to look from one to the other of his lovers.

Victor bit his lip, not wanting to leave Mac out but unsure of the Director's wishes in this instance.

"Oh hell, it's my name, Susannah. But if you _ever_ use it at the Agency or where anyone else can hear..." She trailed off menacingly.

Mac held up his hands in surrender, only half joking. "Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I like calling you Di."

She nodded as regally as a woman could when lying naked between two much bigger men. "That will do nicely, Mr. Ramsey." She maintained the cool look of hauteur for several moments before she dissolved into laughter. "I can see this is going to make life interesting."

"Isn't that what makes it worth living?" Vic smiled faintly in the moment before he kissed first her, then Mac.

~*~*~ 

Not sure how the Director wanted to handle this, the men had been somewhat surprised when she opted to leave her car at the apartment and ride in to the Agency with them.

"Carpooling is good for the environment, boys," she purred, drawing the trench coat more tightly around herself. She had raided Vic's closet for a plain white dress shirt, which she belted with one of his ties and paired with the stockings and stilettos she'd worn the previous night, and she looked her usual self.

Both men glanced at her, Vic through the rearview and Mac over his shoulder, but neither commented on her sudden elevation of consciousness. Once inside the concealed underground parking lot, Vic offered her a hand out of the car. Much to his surprise, she retained her grip on him, only shifting it to his arm, and held the other one out to Mac.

They made their way down the corridor, the Director between the two men, and jaws dropped on the few people they encountered. Vic and Mac glanced at each other over her head, then Vic cautiously questioned her.

"Uh, Di, what exactly are you doing? And how do you expect us to react? You said nothing had changed, but..." He gestured vaguely.

"Nothing has changed in that I am still the Director and you are still two of my agents, who will receive no special treatment. However, you are my lovers now, and I see no reason to skulk around attempting to hide that fact as if I were ashamed of it. No sane women would be embarrassed to be seen with either of you, never mind both."

"So... touching is allowed as long as we don't try to use it to get out of things?" Vic tried to clarify.

"Exactly."

"So this is okay?" Mac slid a hand over her ass.

"As long as this is." The Director smiled wickedly and curled her fingers over his crotch, massaging the stirring flesh, and he pulled his hand away with a yelp.

Vic snickered, turning into full out laughter when Mac turned an injured look on him. "You honestly thought you would win that way? Hell, Mac, she used to do that to you when we _weren't_ lovers!" Still laughing, he drew them to a halt, then pulled Mac close to kiss the pout away.

When they entered the briefing room a few minutes later, they saw Li Ann and Jackie already at the table. Without turning around, Li Ann said, "You know, if you keep cutting it so close, the Director's going to get here before you one day, and then you'll really pay."

"Highly unlikely under the current circumstances," the Director herself replied, making both women spin around to look at the new arrivals. She shed her coat while Vic and Mac claimed the seats left vacant at one end of the table, then while Li Ann was still gaping and trying to convince herself that that was not one of Vic's shirts, she sat down on Mac's lap.

Jackie and Li Ann realized that something had changed when, instead of cringing as he usually did, Mac instead put an arm around her, supporting her back, and his other hand came to rest on her thigh. They looked at each other, then at Vic, who returned an innocently quizzical gaze, then at the Director and Mac, and neither knew what to say.

"You may have chosen neither, Li Ann," she said sweetly, "but I chose both." As the other woman's eyes widened in shock, the Director turned her head to face Mac and kissed him thoroughly, then slid off his lap to move over to Vic. Li Ann and Jackie tore their fascinated gazes from the obvious bulge in Mac's lap to watch Victor pull the older woman onto his lap, one hand cupping a breast as he kissed her just as hungrily as Mac had.

Eventually, the kiss ended and the Director stood up, pausing for a moment to catch her breath, then the briefing began. Things around the Agency were certainly going to be heating up.


End file.
